Just One Weekend
by WhittyWereWolf
Summary: Sally leaves for a holiday queen convention, and leaves Jack all alone with their 6 month old twins. But it's just one weekend, what could go wrong? Famous last words. Please read and review!
1. She leaves

1

This is a humorous fic that had been in my head for way too long. Its a bit of a spinoff from 'After All That'. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sally asked as she handed her husband their baby twins. 

"Absolutely. We'll be fine." Jack said assuredly, handing Sally her bags in exchange for the two sleeping Skellingtons.

Sally was going on a holiday queen convention in St.Patricks day. Why St. Patricks? Because all the other holiday's were busy. Mrs. Clause was in the driveway to pick Sally up.

"It's just, I've never been away while we had the twins."Sally said. "Sally, I can handle it. It's just one weekend." Sally looked dubiously at her husband.

"Now you go have fun for once, and don't worry about Jake and Samantha. They'll be fine, you'll be back before you know it." he said, while shooing her out the door. '

"Jack, its fine if you don't want me to leave. I can stay." she said. "Do I have to drag you out of the door?" Jack said in a sarchastic voice. "All right. I'll check in soon." she said. Jack kissed her, and waved goodbye as she left the driveway.

'It is just one weekend. I suppose he can handle them by himself for one weekend. I hope.' Sally thought as she was driving away.

Jack shut the door. "Sally doesn't haver any fun. She deserves this." he said. "And it's only one weekend, what can go wrong?

Famous last words.

* * *

I now it wasn't a great start, but the next chapters will be funnier and more entertaining. Maybe I won't write them if I don't get reviews, so **press that button people**!!! 


	2. Frantics

All right, let the chaos begin!!

Jack: "I hate you. Sally's going to kill me."

Sally: "How bad is the damage?"

Me: "You don't want to know."

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!

* * *

Jack looked down at his two bundles of joy in his arms. 'Awwww.' Jack thought to himself. 'If I can just stay quiet and let them sleep.' Just then the phone rings. Samantha wakes up. Her lip begins to wobble. "No, no, Sam. Its okay, Daddy's here!" Jack said to calm her. It didn't work. Jack didn't know such a little body could make such a sound. Again the phone rang. 

"Hullo." Jack answered.

"Jack! Has Sally left yet?" Harry, Jack's werewolf friend asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jack hears "She left, lets head over!" in the background. "Wait, where are you going? Harry!"

"Our wives won't let us watch the game at our house, so its cool if we come over to your house right? Great, we'll be right over." his friend replied, then hung up.

"No, Harry, Don't!!" click. 'Great.' Jack thought.

He turned his attention to his screaming daughter. "its okay. What's wrong?" then he saw Jake scaring his sister with a horrifying face. Sally would have scolded him, but Jack said, "Hey, thats pretty good. Try to add some sound to accompany it." Jake listening to his dad added a hairraising scream to his face. Sam started crying and Jack remembered she didn't like being scared. "Jake, can you do that another time? Like when your mother's home?" Jack suggested. He set them in their playpen when he had calmed Sam down to a low moaning. The doorbell rang.

"I have to go get that, you two stay here okay? Stay." he commanded them like a dog. he turned to Zero, who until now had been sleeping in his basket. "Keep an eye on them boy." he ten strode over to the door.

"Hey Jack. Where's your TV?" Harry asked as he, the vampire brothers, and some other creatures from town walked into Jack's house. "Never mind, we'll find it."

"Harry, I'm not supposed to have people over when I'm alone with the twins. Sally doesn't let me have people over when she's at the market, much less now." Jack said, trying to make his friend get the hint.

"So you listen to everything she says? I thought you were the man of the house?" Harry said in a sarchastic voice. Jack straightened himself out and puffed out his chest. "I am." he said in as deep a voice he could muster. "Why don't you just leave the twins with the witches?" Harry suggested. "Why would I do that?" "Cause they're already over here." Harry said, pointing in the living room. It seemed all the single women in HalloweenTown were in his living room. They always did whatever they could to 'help' Jack when Sally left. They seemed to think helping was the same as flirting. Despite the fact that Jack was married and wore the ring with pride. And that he had 2 kids. "All right, why are you all here?" he went over and asked them. "We just wanted to help you while you are all alone in this big, old castle." who said in a seducive voice. "I wish. Please leave. You all know what happened last time." Jack said. They all remembered when one witch had come over and tried to kiss Jack, just as Sally walked in. Jack had never been more scared in his life. And he was the Pumpkin King. They all trudged miserabley out the door.

"Now where did Harry and the gang go?" he asked aloud. He heard smashing coming from upstairs. "That'd be Harry." he headed upstairs.

The sight that greeted him was very unpleasant. There was feathers everywhere because all the pillows on the couch were ripped to shreds. Beer was spilled on the ground from the table. Harry and the rest of them just kept yelling at the TV screen. "Stop, stop!!! Do any of you know where the twins are?" he asked. "Haven't seen em." they replied.

"Guys, you really need to watch the game somewhere else." he told them. "Awww, but Jack!" then the phone rang. "Quiet everybody!" Jack said to shut them up.

"Hullo?"

"Jack, its me. We're almost to St.Patricks so I thought I'd check in. How are things?"

"Umm, good. Everything is under control." he said.

"Can I talk to the kids?" 'Oh no.' Jack thought. 'I don't know where they are'

"Um, they're sleeping."

"Its okay, just put the phone up to them."

'Shit.' " Uh, okay, here they are." Jack made snoring and breathing sounds into the phone.

"Jack, are they okay? They sound a little congested."

"Yeah, they're fine. Look, when you're in Patrick's don't go into the bars. Those leprechauns are a mean bunch when they've had a few. Have a good time and don't worry okay? Bye." Jack said hurridly. Now to find his kids.

* * *

"Everything all right?" Mrs. Clause asked. "Yeah. I guess I just worry too much." Sally said, handing Mrs. Clause back her cell phone.

"You're probabley just nervous dearie. I'm sure your husband can handle himself. Oh look, here we are." she said as they arrived in St. Patricks day. Sally had never seen so much green in her life.

* * *

All right. What's a Holiday Queen convention like? Will Jack find thr twins in time? Only I know! PLEASE REVIEW AND FIND OUT!!! 


	3. Drunk Twins and Holiday Queens

3

Okay. Thanks to all of those who did review, your guy's cookies are in the mail (please allow 6-8 weeks for shipping and handling). Let the chaos begin.

Oh, yeah. I forgot DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. I am not Tim Burton.

* * *

Sally and Mrs. Clause entered a giant shamrock building. They followed the signs on the wall until they got to a door marked Queens Only. Sally was a bit nervous meeting with other holiday queens, but she thought she could handle it. Mrts Clause opened the door and a loud "Mrs.Clause of Christmas Town!!" greeted her. Sally followed silently behind her. 

"Hello again. I have to introduce you all to HalloweenTown's new Queen, Sally. This is her first meeting." Mrs. Clause announced. "You mean that HalloweenTown finally got a queen? Sure took him a while. Come on in." the Easter Lady called out. Sally entered sheepishly. There was a large, round table in the center, with all the queens sitting around it. "So, what do we discuss first?" Sally asked, trying to make conversation. For some reason, they all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sally asked, feeling her face go red. "Oh, dearie. This really is your first meeting isn't it? Let me explain what we do here." Mrs. Clause said. "We all tell our husbands that this is a holiday queen meeting. Really, we go to the human world for some fun." Sally looked puzzled. "Why do we lie?" she asked naively. "Would Jack let you go if he knew what we're going to do? Would you go if you knew that in the first place? That's why." Mrs. Clause said, looking proud of herself.

"So, how do we get around in the human world? I don't exactly look like an everyday human." Sally said, looking down at herself.

"Thats why we come to St. Patricks. Patty here has the magic leprechauns use to go to the human world undetected. You dont think that humans could go this long not knowing our existence if we didn't have some magic?" Mrs. Clause said, matter of factly. "oh."

"Lets go then." an eager Easter bunny said. They all headed into an adjoining room. Sally followed, unsure. They began throwing on a silvery powder. As they did, they turned into 21 year old humans. Sally was amazed. "Come on then, we only get one weekend." snapped the Thanksgiving turkey. Sally stepped forward and was immediatly covered with the powder. she coughed a little to get it out of her lungs. (If you don't think she has lungs, show me some proof and I'll change it.) They then headed through a door on the wall with a human on it. Sally stepped thru, not knowing what she was getting into.

* * *

"Shut up and help me find them!" Jack snapped at the gang of assorted creatures on his couch. They started rummaging on the ground to find the twin 6 month olds.

'Omg, Sally is going to kill me!' Jack thought as he frantically searched under a coffee table. Then he spotted Zero on the ground tied up. "Zero! What happened?" Zero only whined in response. Jack untied him. "Where is Jake and Sam?" he asked Zero. Zero pointed his nose to the room where the TV was. Jack rushed in to find Jake and Sam drinking the spilt beer. "OH MY GOD NO!!! YOU CAN'T DRINK THAT!!" He yelled, swooping them up with his hand. They were both giggling and tipsy and Jack knew they were drunk. "Shit!" Jack cursed. If Sally found out he'd let their children drink he would be in stupendous trouble.

"Found them. " he said so the creatures would stop tearing apart his house. "Now you need to go. Because of you guys my kids are drunk! You just had to have some beer with the game didn't you?!" they all stared sheepishly at their feet. "Now GO!" Jack yelled. They all ran out of the house. "What's all the yelling about?"

Jack turned around and saw Lock Shock and Barrel in his kitchen. He shook his head. "No way. How did you guys get in here?" he asked. "The housekeeping lady let us in." they replied. "I don't have a maid!" Jack yelled. "Oh yeah? Who's that then?"Lock shot back. Jack turned around to see a townswomen in a maid costume. "Who the hell are you?!" Jack was getting impatient. His twins were drunk, the house was a disaster, and now the terrible trio to top it all off. Why did he say he could handle it?

* * *

Who is this mystery women? What will Sally say when she gets home? What will happen in the human world? Who knows? Only I. I may write it if I get some reviews, so REVIEW!! 


	4. Human World and Jack's Plan

4

All right, I'll start off with Sally. Lets see what queens really do on their time off. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

* * *

Sally, however, was having the time of her life. And she was learning so much. Like how these big yellow things, Mrs.Clause called them buses, didn't always stop when you crossed the street.(she had learned that one first hand) and she was making all sorts of friends with the other queens. They had already gone to Las Vegas casinos, Chicago bars, and a few other shadier places. Sally usually had to worry all the time about what she did, but she was able to enjoy herself and let loose. She had a few. Maybe one too many. She noticed she began humming her song, which was a bad sign since she only did that when something was going wrong. But she shrugged it off. "Jack said to have a good time. And he said he could handle it. Why not live a little?" she told herself. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that she had.

* * *

"Well?" Jack asked impatiently, while trying to hold his twins in one hand and holding the trio up in the other. 

"I'm uh, new here. Yeah! And the uh, mayor told me to see you." the girl made up. "well you can go tell the mayor he ought to fu..." then he realized he was in front of the trio and his children. "he ought to not fuss." he amended. The girl started talking again, and an idea struck Jack. "Why don't you come back in an hour and you and I can talk one on one?" he asked in his charming Pumpkin King voice. The girl squealed with delight and shot out of the castle. Jack walked over to the phone book.

Time to make a few calls.

* * *

What is Jack's plan? You'll just have to review, becuase if I don't get at least 2 more (good) reviews, I'm not going to spend all the energy writing it. Seriously. So, REVIEW!!! 


	5. It All Goes Downhill

5

Alright, that was a short chapter last time, but this one should be a bit longer. And no, Jack is not going to cheat on Sally (I'm a Jack/Sally lover, I could never do that!) but he needs some, motivation.

* * *

Sally was sick. That tequila in Mexico sure didn't agree with her. She was throwing up in a toilet in Tiowana, getting her flaming red hair all dirty. She was actually quite pretty as a human.She still had her red hair, and she was still tall, and even had her same emerald green eyes Jack envied so much. (he said, why does she get beautiful eyes when I have none at all?) but her flesh had turned an odd, pinkish color, and her stitches were gone. At first she wore the same dress, but after some odd looks on the street, they went shopping. She was now wearing jeans (she thought it was odd that pants were blue, but whatever) and a halter top. Mrs.Clause had said it was normal, but Sally thought it was weird. She sure hoped Jack and the kids were better off than her.

* * *

In less than an hour, all the women of HalloweenTown were in the Skellington living room. They were all wondering the same thing. Why did Jack call us all here? Then Jack appeared, holding the twins in his arms. Jake was pulling at Sam's red hair while Sam stuck her tongue out at him. The crowd all 'awwed' at the same time. 

"Hello ladies. I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here." Jack began.

"You said it would just be the two of us Jack!" an ugly witch called from the back. "There will be individual time for all of you. But, I have a favor to ask of you." he said. The crowd began talking amongst themselves. "I've been so busy I haven't had time to clean the castle, so I need some help. You all certainly don't want me tired and dirty when I talk to you all do you?" he asked sweetly. They all swooned and sighed. He was point blank lying. He had no intention of spending time with them. But he needed the castle cleaned, and he couldn't do it himself.

The women began grabbing for the cleaning supplies Jack had laid out. He grinned evily. His plan was working. They quickly set to work, and within a couple of hours the castle was spotless. Jack had to admit that he was impressed. He could see his reflection on the floorboards. "Nice job ladies. Sally will love this!" but as soon ast the words were out of his mouth he regretted them.

"What about her? This was all for that b#! We did all this for her?" one piped up in anger. Jack resented anyone calling Sally anything disrespectful. "She is a wonderful person, and if you have a problem with that you can just leave!" he thundered. He knew this was the wrong thing to say, as the faces of the crowd turned to scowls. "oh, no." he said to himself. Thye pulled out some rope.

* * *

So, what has Jack got himself into now? When will Sally return? Why am I asking you when only I know? **REVIEW** to find out. (if you've got any ideas, tell me them and I'll be happy to put them in!)


	6. Enter the Terrible Trio

6

Okay, I'm sorry if I sounded mean in the 4th chapter. Just frusterated. What has Jack gotten himself into now? Where are the twins in all this madness? What happened to the terrible trio? (ha, you all thought I forgot didn't you?) Oh, and Sally will really be pissed when this is all over.

* * *

"Please ladies, where **are** you taking me?!" Jack exclaimed. The women had him tyed up and were carrying him across town. Jack wondered what was in store for him. "I didn't mean to insult you. Just let me get back to Jake and Sam! Speaking of which, where are they?" he asked. The womean looked at each other. "I thought you had them." they all said to each other. "Then where are my kids?!" Jack shouted.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Lock?" asked a nervous Shock. 

"Of course. And think, Jack will let us do whatever we want if we have his precious Prince and Princess. It's foolproof!" Lock answered, carrying Jake, who was snapping Lock's mask onto his face. "He may just be happy for us to get rid of them, I mean, these guys are annoying!" he exclaimed.

"That's why I'm never having children." said Shock. Lock opened his mouth to speak, then Barrel exclaimed. "What should we do with them?"

"We can hide them in our treehouse, then use them as hostages so we can finally get that Playstation 3 Jack wouldn't let us have. Rot our brains ha!" Lock laughed. Barrel looked cross carrying Samantha. "Aww, but they're so cute!" said Shock.

Both Lock and Barrel atopped and stared at her. "What?" she said. Lock shook his head. "Besides, Jack can't catch us, he's tied up and being carried to the Jack Skellington Fan Club Headquarters. I wouldn't want to be him there." they all shuddered. "And that ragdoll is over at some meeting, so she can't come in and get em'. We're in the clear...OWWW!" he said as his mask snapped in his eye. Jake laughed.

* * *

'Well, soon my vacation will be over.' Sally thought to herself, 'but at least I got to do this.' She was about to ride a motorcycle on a California highway to win a bet. Stupid, yes, but she was drunk and a bit high so she wasn't thinking. She was having the time of her life. There were no rules, no people she had to impress. It was bliss. The only way it could be better was if Jack was there, but Sally could live another couple of hours.

* * *

So, soon Sally will be home, and what will she find? Will Jack survive in the Jack Skellington Fan Club Headquarters? And will the twins escape the clutches of the terrible trio? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!!!! 


	7. Fluffy Bunnies

7

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, (I was working on other stories). And thanks for all the reviews, they really make my day. Here's the next round of chaos.

* * *

Jack was now laying on the floor of the Jack Skellington Fan Club. There were pictures of him plastered all over the wall. Him walking downtown, him in his Santa suit, him as the scarecrow, even one of him brushing his teeth! 'How the hell did they get that one?' Jack thought to himself. He was still really worried about his kids. There were characters in HalloweenTown that would love to get their hands on the Prince and Princess. Not to mentions if they got hurt...Jack shuddered. He really did love his kids. The two main witches walked in. They sprinkled this powder on Jack, he coughed a spasmed, trying to get it out. "Night night Jack." he heard them say. 

Next thing he knew he was in a field of flowers. A pink bunny came up and said, "Would you like to be my friend?" then giggled. "What is this horrible place!!!!!!! Get me outa here!!!!!!" Jack screamed, which only made the bunny giggle louder. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Look at him. He really does think hes in a field of flowers." the tall witch said as they watched Jack writher on the floor. "That will teach him to mess with us. It should wear off in a couple hours. Until then, Jack is trapped in his own mind." they both laughed manically.

* * *

"Geeez Sally, its not like you don't see him every day of the year. Why are you so happy to go home?" the Easter Lady asked Sally. 

"I dunno. It's been really fun, but I'm worried about my husband and kids." Sally explained. Then, in a whisper, "I really had doubts about my husband this weekend, but he hasn't called for help once, and I've gotten no call from the hospital, so I guess he must have done alright." Sally concluded. "Why don't you call him and tell him you'll be back sooner than expected?" Mrs.Clause suggested, handing Sally her cell phone. Sally dialed. The phone rang 7 times, then she got the answering machine.

(In Jack's voice) "Hello, this is the Skellington residence. We can't come to the phone right now, please leave your name and a message after the tone. (pause) Is it off? Why is the red light still on? (pause) By God its recording! Stop, Stop!! (hear smashing sounds in the background) That'll teach you to mess with Jack Skellington! Hey Sally, what are we having for dinner? I'm feeling like chimichangas..." BEEPP!!!!

Sally grimaced. She told Jack to get rid of that message.

"Jack? This is Sally. I was just calling to check how things were, and to tell you I'll be home soon. Take care, Bye." She left her message.

"Odd, he should have picked up." she said aloud.

* * *

"Shut up!" Lock snapped at Samantha, who was bawling her eyes out, while Jake was playing with the torture devices.

"How do you turn these things off? Is there a switch in the back?" asked Barrel. "You too are so stupid! LEAVE THOSE TORTURE DEVICES ALONE!!" Shock yelled at Jake.

* * *

"tee hee, you're funny!" said the pink bunny.

"Oh My GOD!!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!" the little bunnies were skipping around him singing la la la. "You can be our flower king." one said, pulling on Jack's pant leg.

"Get AWAY!!!" Jack snarled, throwing the bunny at the others. "I AM NOT THE FLOWER KING!" he said, scattering bunnies everywhere. "WHERE IS THIS HORRIBLE PLACE!!! I'LL TEACH YOU ALL HOW TO SKIP THROUGH FLOWERS!!!" Jack was going insane in this place.

* * *

Oh, poor Jack! Pity for him. Oh well. Will Sally get home in time to save Jack, her kids, and kill the women of HalloweenTown? Only I know. REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! 


	8. The END!

8

I'm SO SORRY for not updating in ages! I've been so busy! thank xXSweetNightmareXx for telling me to update! Here's the end to this chaotic weekend!

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Mrs.Clause!" Sally called as she waved goodbye. The rest of the holiday queens pulled out of the driveway. 

"Jack? Where are you? I'm home.." Sally called, expecting to come home to a messy house and a frantic husband. Well, she got one half right, the house was a mess. It looked like a riot had happened in her living room. But where was her husband and kids?

"Jack! Jake! Samantha!" she called, a bit more paniked. Where could they be? She listened to the messages to see if Jack had taken the kids to a meeting or something, but all that was left was her message. Sally was really freaking out right now. She trusted her husband, but Jack was not the best when it came to parenting, and Jake and Samantha weren't exactly the most well behaved kids in the world. They took after their parents.

Sally felt that something was terribly wrong. Seh went to the town square to see if someone had seen Jack. Sally was surprised to find no one out and about, but instead the entire male popultation of HalloweenTown clustered in the bar, a scared expression on their faces.

"Has anyone seen Jack or the twins?" Sally asked.

"Oh no! It's another one of them!" called the mayor, huddled behind a chair.

"Another one of what?" Sally asked puzzled. "Another one of those crazy women who took Jack." said Harry(we mentioned him in another chapter) gruffly. "Where'd they take him? Where's the kids?" Sally said panickly. She grabbed the mayor by the scruff of the neck and held him up. "I... I dunno. But Boogie's Boys took your kids to their treehouse." he said in a girly voice from fear. "And you didn't do anything?!" Sally was really freaking out. She ran out of the bar. Time to get her kids.

* * *

"You two are more trouble than you're worth." said Lock, strapping Samantha to oogie's platform over the pit of lava. "Lets see you get out of this little prince." he said evily as he saw Jake struggling againest the ropes. "Are you sure Lock..." Shock said weakly. "Yeah, this is a little mean don't you think?" said Barrel. 

"Shut up! Pull the lever!" Lock commanded.

* * *

Sally bust through the door of the treehouse, revealling a startled Lock Shock and Barrel. She saw her children tied to a platform over a pit of lava. Oddly, it brought back memories. 

"I thought you said she was at a meeting!" Shock yelled at Lock. "She was!" he yelled back, not liking that he had lost control of the situation. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" Sally screamed. Ussually she was a very calm and patient person, but they had crossed a line by messing with her family. The trio banded together.

"Well, as soon as Barrel presses that lever your kids will go into that lava...just like you should have years ago!" Lock said evily. "PRESS THE GOD DAMNED LEVER NOW BARREL!!!" but Barrel hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Lock snapped, but Sally took advantage of this moment to pick the little devil and witch up by Shock's hat and Lock's tail. "You three are in such big trouble." she said coldly. "Don't ever mess with my family again or I will personally come after you, and there's no Oogie around to dump me in a pot of lava."she said, a glare on her face. Somehow she was even scarier than Jack and the trio released the Pumpkin Prince and Princess.

Sally held the twins in her arms. "Where's Jack?" she asked sternly. "The Jack Skellington Fan Club took him to their headquarters." said Barrel, shaking. Sally shuddered. Then Jack really did need her help to get out of there in one piece. "Thank you very much." she said sweetly before slamming the door. Now to save Jack.

* * *

"You think you're so cute?! I'll show you!!" Jack was throwing bunnies left and right. This was a hellish place. "I must get out of here!! GET ME OUT!!!" 

Unbeknowest to Jack, he was not throwing bunnies. He had broken the ropes binding him, and was now taking all of his anger out on the women. He saw them as the bunnies, but in fact Jack was throwing grown witches across the room. They had tried to snap him out of it, but the potion had not worn off yet. Finally, Jack tripped as 10 women jumped on him. He landed on a witch. Well, his face was in her chest area (if you get my meaning) and that snapped him out of it.

He jumped up, and turned around to see Sally standing in the doorway, tears running down her face. "Sally! It's not what it looks like!" but Sally had seen enough. She ran out without a word.

"Oh no. Now I've got Sally upset." he glared at the women. "I'll deal with you all later." he said, running after Sally.

He found her on the hill, crying her eyes out. "Sally..." he tried to explain.

"Am I not pretty? Is that it? Do you not love me anymore?" she sniffed. "Sally, you know I'm crazy about you." he said, putting one arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist. "Then why would you do something like that? I had enough worries about you this weekend, but I never thought..." she trailed off. Anger and hurt was in her eyes. "Sally, I was under a potion, I didn't know, I just fell and..." "Thats a great excuese." Sally said icily. "Do you need proof? Is that it? I'm sorry Sally. I know that its no excuse, but I really tried this weekend. I guess things didn't exactly go according to plan." he said hanging his head.

"I tried everything. When Harry and the gang wrecked the house, I invited those women over to help me clean the house. Then they kidnapped me, and the trio made off with the twins, and...I really tried." he said sadly. Sally laughed. "Well, I didn't figure it would go perfect. But when you mess up, you really go all out don't you?" she joked. Jack smiled feebly. He produced a bouquet of flowers. "Let's never speak of this again." he said. "Agreed."

"So, how did your meeting go? I hope it wasn't to dull." said Jack.

"Oh, about that..."


End file.
